1 step at a time
by krisbiebercullen1918
Summary: summary in side


**hey guys(: this is my first fanfiction so please take it easy on me:) if i messed up somewhere please let me know so i can try and fix it :) (i dont own twilight or anyone in this story**

* * *

what if bella went back to jacksonville to live with her mom? what if bella got married after edward left her? what if her husband abused her? what if she has to daughters? what if edward sees bella again? well he be nice to her or mean?

BPOV

i barley open my eyes to see if hes still laying next to me in bed. i thanked god as i started to get up and saw his spot empty.i jumped up to look out side the window by the bed to make sure he was really gone. i jumped up and down in relief when i saw his car was gone. when i did i felt a pain on both my forarms as i pulled up my shirt i saw two huge purple and blue bruises. i wasnt shocked to see them there. about 7 years ago i got use to seeing bruises on my body.

i got pulled out of my thoughts by cassie 1 of my daughters screaming. i ran to her room and saw that there was blood everywhere i started to sob when i saw my little angle on her bed coverd in her blood with a huge cut on her arm. i ran to her i picked her up and ran into my other daughters room amy to get her up. i ran with cassie in my arms and amy right beside me to the car. i got them both in the car safely before i got in and started the car tords the hospitle.

btw, my names bella black adn i have been married for 7 years. i got married to jake 3 weeks after edward left. it wasnt wired or painful to say his name. i mean after the first 2 years i got over the fact he didnt want me anymore and he didnt love me. but beacuse he left i gave birth to two amazying daughters that i love with everything in side me. cassie who is 6 she has brown hair that go's to her sholders and she has blue eyes that are like looking in the sea. and amy she had brown hair that go's down to her mid back and has brown eyes like me. both of my girls look like me and im happy they look nothing like there father. he is a asshole and should rot in hell for waht he dose to us. he likes seeing us in pain. hes always beats me and the girls up for stupid reasons.

i know what your thinking. why dont you just leave him? as if it was that easy.i have tryed for years to get away from him. but he finds us and beats us intill we are almost dead. he said if i ever try to leave him again he would kill cassie an amy so i never tryed leaveing after that. i tryed calling the police but everytime they come to the house he says that i was lying thats it was a missed understanding and that it would never happen again. theres nothing i can do no where i could go. my mom dad and pife left me when i told them i cant every talk to them again. its beacuse of my husband that i have no firends that every time someone puts a hand on me i cry.

we where at the hospitle know i got the girls out an ran to the ER. a docter saw us right away. cassie had to get 16 stictes on her left arm beacuse of him. me and amy and cassie where in the hositle room when the doctor came in. for some reson i had a feeling that i knew the doctor from somewhere but i dont know where. i tryed reading his name plate but he had his back to me.

" can i please with you out side for a momemt?" he saked in a beautiful vosie

"um, sure girls stay in here dont move " i told the girls and followed the doctor out the right and in to the hall way where he closed the door behind him.

"-" i cut him off

"bella" i said corrtting him i hated the name black so i made sure every one called me bella.

"well bella do you remember me?" he ask i looked at him trying to think if i remembered him but nothing came to mind.

"no i dont think so. whats your name" i ask seeing if his name will make me remember

he took a deep breath before talking again like he was after i would run off screaming and crying as soon as he told me his name.

"carlisle cullen"

* * *

**hey guys how did you like it? i know i missed spelled but i type fast and dont think to look back and fix it .. well i hope you guys like it please review it would be awesome to know what you guys think or the story already. ohh and if you think you know whats going to happen next then comment it and if its right i will give you a shout out in my next chapter :)**


End file.
